


Flaming bird in gold

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: It just happened, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Young Shyarly gave Edward Newgate a divination. Marco was not having it.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Kudos: 45





	Flaming bird in gold

**Author's Note:**

> I met someone today after so long and felt a lil bit chatty. Hence.

"Bird? You're talking nonsense. Better use your ability to see something useful."

Shyarly frowned, pouting too. Taking her crystal ball with her, leaving her good-for-nothing brother.

Arlong chuckled. "Hey, where are you going all pouty and angry like that?"

Shyarly blew a raspberry. "Anywhere that's not here!"

"That's not nice. If you're going to Hody's..."

"I am not going there. Hody pissed me off yesterday."

"Okay then... maybe..."

Shyarly ignored her brother, swimming super fast before the sound of his sigh even reached her ears.

* * *

Blue flaming bird swimming in gold. There was not much in her divination yet, but she was ecstatic. She hadn't see real-life bird per se but had known something about it. It didn't swim in water but floated in the air. And without a water tunnel too. That's cool.

Her brother did not think so though. Only laughing and asking if she had seen him doing great in the future. Always talking about joining some great fishmen pirate crew.

"Shyarly, can you bring this to the gentleman on table six?"

Shyarly looked up to see Madam Mermaid Cafe smiling at her. She looked at her questioningly.

"Why?"

The lady nodded in the direction where the said gentleman sat. "He came from the land. You may get something to hear from him if he is willing."

Shyarly's smile rose, showing her sharky teeth feature. She was still a cute shark mermaid though. The lady chuckled.

* * *

"Fishmen Island..." the man hummed. Maybe not a suitable place to start recruiting members. He should start asking later after resurfacing, now... he'll make do as a tourist.

"You're a big human. Wait, are you? A human?"

That man was surprised to see a cute mermaid swimming his way. He smiled nonetheless. "Yes, I am human. You look like a mermaid."

The cute mermaid looked at him, frowning. "Are you stupid? Of course, I am a mermaid."

The big human chuckled.

"If you tell me about a flaming bird then I'll give you divination."

That man looked at her, and for long too. His expression was certainly amused. "You know about a flaming bird?"

Shyarly grumbled. "I know that it exists. So don't bother to tell me otherwise."

That man shrugged. "Okay." he said, then, "What divination?"

Shyarly looked for a while, contemplating, before deciding that she was charitable enough today to give that human a look. Moreover, why such a reaction after hearing 'a flaming bird'? Was there a lot of them out there? Did he ever see one? Or maybe he had one in his possession?

She took out her crystal ball from her bag. Holding it with both hands.

"Ah, what's your name? I don't give divination to a nameless being, merfolk or fishmen alike."

"Edward Newgate."

"Okay. My name is Shyarly." She smiled. "I'll give you something in the near future and you'll tell me about the bird."

The man, Newgate, looked intrigued. He looked at her crystal ball with interest. "What do you see?"

* * *

Blue flaming bird, swimming in gold. And then a gold lock it touched. They seemed intimate. Maybe like a dragon. Hoarding golds and treasure he liked. This bird was also attached to more gold. Liquid gold, that's like...

"Here you are. I tried to find you in another five establishments and here you are sitting in a cafe. Did you get someone to join yet?"

The voice, a young human's, approached them. Shyarly looked at that young human, and then back to her crystal ball, almost dropping her crystal ball in the process. She looked at Newgate.

"Hi, Marco. I haven't got anyone, but let's not rushing stuff. This young lady is reading me my divination."

"She is what?"

Newgate let Marco took a seat, ignoring him. "Well?" he asked, looking at the young mermaid. Seeing to the contemplated look on her face.

"Congratulation on your unity. You and the flaming bird. I don't intend to disrupt you at all."

"Huh?"

Shyarly ignored him though, for the favor of Marco. Still holding her crystal ball, she asked, "Will you show me your flaming bird form? I'll tell you where you'll find your crew member for the return."

Marco looked at her and then to his captain.

"Okay? But, did you just say 'unity'?"

* * *

When Shyarly was back to her coral reef and found her brother, he failed to catch her attention.

"What's the matter, Shyarly? You dropped the idea of that stupid flaming bird?"

Shyarly only shrugged and put her bag down. Grinning in victory as she looked at her brother. "Actually you are wrong. A flaming bird does exist. And I just met one."

"And I happened to meet his mate too. Weird pair, but what am I to judge?"

"What?"

The young mermaid shrugged it off. "Nothing."

* * *

"That was weird." The young man, Marco, said. Hanging his open jacket before climbing the bed.

Newgate laughed. "It was weird, indeed." He smiled, looking at the oversized bed where Marco sat, looking off and dwarfed by the furniture. He joined Marco in the bed.

"She did congratulate us on our unity."

Marco looked unimpressed. Watching as his captain reaching for his hand, and then his face. Being incredibly tender to him, which was so unseeming from his look and size.

Newgate hummed. "Think that she actually sees this?" 

Marco kicked his captain off the bed.

"Marco, what the hell?!"


End file.
